Ambition's Shadow
by Child 0
Summary: The Hero of Time has left Hyrule, but a being with a huge thirst for power has risen and wants the power of the Sages... If such power is attained, nothing can stop him. What will become of Hyrule if he succeeds?
1. Plan of Action

The curtain closes on Link's greatest adventure. After collecting three spiritual stones, traveling through time, saving 6 sages, rescuing the princess, and saving the vast land of Hyrule, Link was returned home to be able to relive the seven long years he had lost. It was difficult learning how to walk once again in his smaller, ten year-old body but he got the hang of it again quickly. After he left the Temple of Time, he went back to his home in the enchanted, fairy-filled forest, but he knew he couldn't stay for very long. The time was telling him that his place couldn't be here for a while.

"Saria, it's time for me to go. I know it doesn't seem fair, but this is the way it has to be now." Link said.

"But why?" Saria said with a saddened expression. "Why do you have to go? You just came back to us. You don't ever have to leave the Kokiri Forest ever again. I know… that you've always been different from us… but… that doesn't mean you have to leave! Stay. You belong here."

"I can't… Believe me, you don't know how much I would love to just stay here in peace for the rest of my life, but…. Well, I have to go!" Link said, failing miserably to give her an excuse for why he was leaving. "I don't like it… But I promise that I'll see you again. You can be sure of that."

Link gathered his things and headed out. He took one last glance over his shoulder as he left the beautiful forest and the greatest friend he'd ever had. Link looked at the ground in shame as he walked. "If only I could tell everyone the REAL reason I'm leaving… I can't stay here because when I went to the future, no one had seen me in 7 years… Ganon still lives in this time, but my older self WILL see to his fall. If I were to stay here, then it would throw off the entire set of time. And I can't tell Saria that she'll become a sage because that might mess something up… I wish I could say good-bye to everyone first… But I guess I shouldn't… Time can be a really delicate thing. This must be the Goddesses' way of saying it's time to embark on a new journey… Maybe Malon will let me borrow Epona. Wait… I can't do that unless I bring her right back soon… Ok, I'll do that." Malon graciously agreed to lend Epona to him for a while. Link thanked her and decided to travel northwest. To the land of Termina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ganondorf's defeat had finally come. He was sent to the Evil Realm by the 7 sages.

All of Hyrule celebrated the vanquishing of evil and they all danced at the Lon Lon Ranch. Everyone, even the thieving Gerudos and the reserved Zoras, danced, for the shadow had finally left them. However, there was one young man who lived in the shadow of Death Mountain who didn't like this one bit.

"Damn!" He called out, cursing the fact that Ganon was only imprisoned. "This sets a lot of things back! Now I may never attain immortality. No… I WILL have it, yet. Even if the King of Evil were still here… There is still no way I could over come his power. Not as I am now… But I need that part of the Triforce that dwells within his left hand…. Only then can I finally get that which I desire. To do that I need more power… More than I already have." The young man pondered and pondered how it was possible to be even more powerful. He had trained his skills in hand-to-hand combat and sword-play to the maximum and he couldn't push his limits any farther. He had to find a way to gain more… abilities… "Yes that's it!" He shouted, realizing the answer to his problem. "I need more power. Like that inner power found in the sages. They will not be easy opponents, but I MUST win! If I can just beat them and steal their power… perhaps then I could at least be strong enough to kill Princess Zelda or that boy." The young man mused, tongues of flame showing in his dark purple eyes that were partially covered up by his neck-length brown hair.

"Ryu? Are you here?" A gentle voice called from behind him. The young man turned around.

"Yes, I'm here Mother." A woman who looked as if she were in her early 40's approached him.

"Are you alright? Lately you seem so… angry… Your face always shows such anguish. What ails you, my child?"

Ryu had an evil smirk on his face. "Nothing is wrong. In fact I feel marvelous! Everything shall go according to plan."

"What are you talking about? What plan? What's going to happen?"

"Oh, you will see within time, Mother. You will see within time…" Ryu walked by her and left.

His mother was puzzled with the way he was acting. "I hope he's alright… Ever since his father was killed… he's been acting so strangely…" A tear trickled down her face out of worry of her son and despair for her lost husband.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu finally got up from his deep meditation and looked up to see the gargantuan volcano towering over the now peaceful village of Kakariko. "Hm… I suppose my first attack should be on Darunia. He most likely has the most power to offer and he happens to be the closest sage from where I am." Ryu started up the long rode up Death Mountain, with his long, seven foot samurai sword in its sheath by his side.


	2. Darunia's Power

Darunia was near the passage that led from the Goron city to the Lost Woods listening to the Forest sage's beautiful melody. Nothing calmed his soul more than Saria's song. When he listened to it, he was in a state of eternal bliss. It was hard for him to tear away from it, but as the leader of the Goron race, he couldn't just think only of himself. There were always times when he would have to leave this pleasant state of mind in order to take care of his people.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! There's a really weird looking guy climbing the mountain!" Darunia turned around to see his young son bouncing up and down. "Someone is climbing Death Mountain? That doesn't make sense… What reason could he possibly have for going to the top of the mountain…? Hm. Perhaps he just wants to see if the Great Fairy will give him power. Well, regardless I shall see what this stranger is after."

His young son, who he named after his sworn brother and the Hero of Time, looked at his father with anxious eyes. "I-I dunno Daddy… he seemed really scary. I don't think he's a nice guy…" Darunia looked down on his little son. "I see. Well, don't be concerned for my safety. I will be perfectly safe." Young Link nodded and went of to play. Darunia curled up into a ball and rolled at alarming speeds to the top of the mountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu had finally climbed up the wall where Big Goron slept. He looked through a tunnel that seemed to lead to the crater. "Hm. I guess this must be where the infamous Fire Temple lies." Ryu began to walk forward but was stopped when he heard a rolling sound. 'What IS that?' He thought. It sounded almost like a small earthquake, only it sounded like the cause of the sound was coming closer.

He looked intently at the direction he heard it coming. In an instant, the curled form of Darunia had rolled into sight. Ryu took a step back, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike when ever necessary. Darunia uncurled so that he could get a good look at his new visitor. "Hello, there young fellow." The great Goron said to this strange swordsman. "Is there something you'd like? It is far too dangerous to go any farther into the mountain. You'll burn to a crisp." Ryu looked at this strange specimen that stood before him. "You…" His eyes narrowed. "You are Darunia, Sage of Fire, are you not?"

Darunia, who was a bit taken aback looked at him in the eye and said "Why, yes. Yes I am. Can I… help you with something?"

Ryu gave him a look of twisted amusement. "Why, yes… You can…" Ryu said while slowly drawing his weapon. Darunia looked at this strange boy and thought that he was only here to attack the Fire Temple. 'No doubt one of Ganondorf's old, loyal followers wanting revenge.' He thought.

Ryu rushed forward, getting ready to unleash an onslaught of slashes on the old Goron. But the Sage of Fire didn't move at all. He didn't even try to block the sword from hitting him. Ryu gave the Goron one huge, diagonal slash. 'Heh. Too easy.' He thought. But then he looked at where he had hit him. His sword didn't even leave a mark on the hard-skinned sage. Darunia looked at Ryu with an exagerated look of boredom. "Is that all you've got? Just leave here and never return. There's no way you can defeat me with that sword of yours."

Ryu felt a rush of anger come over him. How dare he insult his swordsmanship? Ryu wasn't one to be mocked. He rushed forward again. But this time, slashing many times on all sides of Darunia. Darunia just stood there, not even feeling Ryu's attacks. Ryu finally stopped, seeing that he needed a better strategy for defeating this chunk of rock.

Darunia turned to him, extending his hand with his palm up. "This has been fun, but I think it's time to bring this to a close." A large ball of fire appeared in Darunia's hand. "Now you shall feel the wrath of a sage! This is an ability that only I am capable of using. This should teach you a lesson! HYAAA!" Darunia threw the fire ball using his Goron strength. Ryu tried to block it but he wasn't fast enough. The flaming sphere hit him and his entire body ignited into flames. He screamed in agony but he refused to fall. Seeing this, Darunia said "You're very persistent, I'll give you that. But that's not nearly enough!" Darunia held both of his hands out and shot a fiery beam at Ryu that sent him flying. Ryu was shot all the way down into the small river outside the entrance to Kakariko Village. Once he vanished out of sight Darunia turned back and walked back to the Goron City.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a while before Ryu had enough strength to resurface. He coughed up some water that he swallowed and was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. The burns he received were aching uncontrollably. "Gr… It seems these ridiculous sages are going to be more difficult to defeat than I imagined." He scowled. "Perhaps it would be best if I take the power of another sage before I fight him again." He looked in the direction of the Kokiri Forest. "Yes… SHE is the weakest of them all… I can feel it." Ryu picked up the sword he dropped from the fall and walked towards the majestic forest.


	3. Whereabouts of the Forest Sage

Ryu dashed toward the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. No one ever really wanted to enter this forest. True, it was a beautiful place but there was always something about it that seemed unworldly. A supernatural, foreboding feeling that sends chills down your spine. Only the immortal Kokiri children would live here. As Ryu entered, he searched for the sage who possessed the power he so desired. When he first entered he saw a small Kokiri standing at the entrance. He had dirty blond hair that completely covered his eyes and had the traditional green attire and cap. The young boy quickly ran up to him, curious of this new entity that had appeared before him.

"Hello Mister. Are you… a Hylilian?" The boy inquired. Ryu looked down to this boy, who was less than half his size. "You mean a Hylian? Yes, I am. I am here on business of my own. Tell me. Where is your leader?" Ryu figured that the Forest Sage would be the leader of her people just like all of the other sages were.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh. You mean Mido? Yeah, he's in his house. He's not pleasant to be around. He's ESPECIALLY obnoxious to non-fairy folks. One time there was a kid who lived here and didn't have a fairy and Mido just tried to make him miserable. Dunno what 'business' you've got goin' on, but I'd leave Mido alone if I were you."

'He?' Ryu thought. 'I thought the Sage of Forest was a girl. Hm. No matter.' Ryu looked back down at the child and sneered. "I don't care how pleasant this guy is. And I'm sure that a kid with no fairy has nothing to do with what I'M after. Now tell me where the leader of the Kokiri is."

The Kokiri boy just shrugged off Ryu's rudeness towards him and just pointed in the direction of Mido's house and told him that it was right across from the shop. Ryu walked directly to where he was told he could find the leader.

He looked at the sky above as he walked. The sky had become dark and covered in rain clouds. It wasn't raining yet but it soon would be. Rain always meant trouble for him when he traveled but he had to admit that, with the surrounding of the forest, he imagined the rain being… soothing. Ryu found it odd that he would think of the rain in such a positive way. 'I've never thought of the rain as a good thing… Not since…' He abandoned his train of thought when he came to the hollowed out tree to which he was directed.

He walked in the house but the second his foot laid down on the wooden floor of the house, a giant clay pot flew right towards his head. When it was just five inches away from his head, with his conditioned reflexes, he drew his sword at unfathomable speeds and cut the jar into 20 pieces. Ryu gave a piercing look in the direction from which the jar was thrown. He saw a Kokiri with the same clothes as the boy he had met before. But this one had his hair more combed back and you could see his blue eyes… which were staring at Ryu with defiance.

"What do you want?" Mido shouted, not at all intimidated by the awesome show of skill that Ryu had just portrayed. Ryu cocked an eyebrow and a small smirk came upon his face.

"Ah… You must be Mido." Ryu took a step forward, keeping his sword unsheathed. "What I want is your power. Give it to me now or I shall take it from you by force!"

Mido completely misinterprets this. "Oh, I see. You want my incredible leading abilities and all the respect I get around here and how much everybody likes me, is that it?" Mido arrogantly spoke, putting his hands on his hips and cracking a cocky smile. Ryu obviously wasn't amused.

"No, you fool. I just want that-"

"Well, if you want me to show you how to be like me that badly, then how can I refuse? Alright, I'll do it! Heheh. I'll be your master and I'll show you what it means to be _in charge._ You must be thrilled."

"…"

"Okay, then! First thing we have to do is get you a fairy. No one will ever like you if you don't have a-"

Mido stopped talking when Ryu quickly brought his sword to Mido's throat.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M ONLY HERE FOR YOUR SAGE POWER! Give it to me at once!"

Mido's eyes were as wide as saucers now.

"S-s-s-s-sage power? Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It's true that you will never die of old age but a fatal wound would still end your life just as easily." Mido honestly had no idea what he was talking about. But he had to talk his way out of this mess somehow.

"U-um… Y-you said sage power right? I… don't really know what that is but if any one has power it would be the Great Deku Tree sprout. When this forest was over run by monsters the Deku Tree sprout grew and with his power he returned the forest to normal…" Mido said trying to have as much composure as one could with a sword to his neck. Ryu looked carefully in his eyes to see if he could catch a hint of deceit in them. But for the most part he appeared to be truthful. Ryu sheathed his weapon and turned to leave. Before he left he looked over his shoulder and told Mido that if he was lying he'd go through unexplored realms of pain. Once Ryu was gone the now pale-faced Mido fell to his knees trying to absorb everything that happened while catching his breath. He didn't dare breathe while there was something so sharp to his throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu strolled off into the forest again, in search of this Deku Tree sprout. The skies were still heavily covered with storm clouds but the first rain drop hadn't yet hit the ground. With the advice given to him from the children of the forest, he found the Deku Tree sprout. Ryu wasn't very impressed with what he _saw, _but he approached this… whatever it was, regardless. The small tree opened his eyes and looked at the young traveler. "Hello there. I'm guessing you're not here to sightsee, am I right?"

Ryu cast a skeptical look on this would-be tree. "No. No, I am not. Who are you? No, WHAT are you?"

"Well, I'm the Deku Tree Sprout. As for WHAT I am… Well, that's difficult to answer. I am what you see."

"What I see? Hmph."

"Hm? What is it, young wanderer? Haven't you ever spoken with a tree before?"

"Not too many… The leader of the Kokiri told me that you had a special power… I'd like to know what it is. And don't tell me that the only power you have is the power of speech."

"Powers? Well, I'm sort of a new born. I've only been above ground for a couple of months now, so I'm not yet as strong as the Deku Tree who resided here before me."

Ryu looked behind the Deku Tree Sprout and saw a giant, rotting tree that must have been what the sprout was talking about.

"As for what I can do now, I can keep fiends away from the forest. No monsters will ever be able to gain access here as long as I'm around!" It smiled wider.

Hmph. If that's all you can do then there's no way you're the Sage of Forest." The sapling gave the boy a quizzical look. Ryu turned and began to leave. "That boy WAS lying to me." He thought aloud. "Well, he knew what would happen if he did."

"Sage of Forest?" The Deku Tree sprout asked. "You mean Saria?" Ryu stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to look at the silly-faced tree. His attention was completely focused on what it was going to say next. "Saria, you say…? Do, go on…"

The young sapling looked at the stranger, completely oblivious of his true intentions. "Well, she's always in the Lost Woods. If you're looking for her then-"

Without warning, Ryu took off in a mad dash toward the Lost Woods. The Deku Tree Sprout just watched him run away from where he was. "Hm… That was odd."


	4. Tears of a Child

Ryu darted toward the Lost Woods. 'Hah! After all this wondering around and wasting time I finally have a lead that seems accurate! Saria, Sage of Forest. You will be brought down by my blade!' Ryu leapt up the cliff covered in vines and approached the entrance to the Lost Woods. He took a moment to catch his breath before entering then continued.

He walked in and at first all he could hear was the sound of fluttering fairies and squeaking crickets. But then he thought he heard something else behind it. Something very distant and not so clear but he knew it was there. Before he could think about what it was he caught sight of another Kokiri girl, with blond hair, coming from out of the giant hallowed log to his left. She didn't seem as curious about him as the others were. Perhaps she had more experience with Hylians than most of the forest children. She casually walked up to him. "You know, Mister, you really shouldn't come into this part of the forest. If you don't have a guardian fairy and stay here for too long, the woods will turn you into a nasty Stalfos, for sure." She said while swaying back and forth a bit.

"That's an odd thing to say. The _woods_ will turn me into a stalfos? Explain." There was definitely something very off about this place and Ryu felt as though anything could happen here so he thought he should get some information.

The girl just shrugged. "I don't know how it happens, but I know for a fact that it does. I thought it might just be a rumor but one time, not too long ago, there was really pale, skinny man who came here from outside. I saw him change and it was REALLY scary!"

"You saw him change? What was going on?"

"Um… Well, he was picking mushrooms. I came by while he was sitting by a tree stump. I thought I'd go over to see him. When I came closer, I noticed something strange in his hand. He had this little blue cucco on his lap… He just looked… so happy to be with it."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. But right before I could get close to him, his body looked like it had frozen up and he looked really scared. Like he'd see a ghost or something. Then, all of a sudden his eyes burned green! His eyes literally had fire in them! Then his body… began to morph. I think he knew what was happening... You could see it in his eyes… But there was no way he could protect himself from this sort of thing… When he fully transformed… Well… Ugh, the point is you shouldn't be here! Turn away and don't come back unless you find someway to convince a fairy to be your guardian."

Ryu looked at the ground, deep in thought. Then he looked back into the blond Kokiri's eyes. "Turning back isn't an option. How long can I be in here before I am turned into a monster?"

"Well… I don't know. But there WAS one person who went in the forest without a fairy and without turning into a stalfos. Yeah, I think he said his name was… Sheik or something. But don't take chances. You've got to turn back."

"Not a chance. I must continue." Ryu quickly said. He slowly turned to the hollowed log to his right. Before he went through it he turned his head back to the girl. "…What happened… after he transformed?"

"What? Oh. Well… After he… you know… became a stalfos he stood up really quick… I fell backwards from shock. The bird he had on his lap was thrown aside… But the bird didn't run… it kept coming back to the man's feet… It seemed desperate to get his master to remember him and come back. But it was no use…"

Small tears formed in her shining, blue eyes. "That guy… He picked up the saw that he had with him and… he… he did away with the poor bird. I was so scared… But then… the strangest thing happened. After he killed it… he just stood there for a long time. He just looked at the dead body with this blank look on his face, which is odd because stalfos always look so angry. Then, I'm not sure but, I thought I saw tears coming from his eyes… Deep red tears… Then I thought I could hear him almost speak… He was saying 'Co…jiro… C… Cojiro…' I slowly got to my feet and started to back away. Then the guy raised his saw, with blue feathers still stuck to it. He pointed it to his chest and then jabbed it in. I still don't understand why… but then all of his bones came crashing down, then just burnt away in green flames the minute they touched the ground. He was gone… Nothing was left of him. Not single trace of him being there. Only his saw was left. It was sticking up from the ground. I… I remember crying… I could just imagine what he felt… I took the remains of his little blue friend and buried it near the stump where they were both sitting so happily just five minutes earlier…" The little girl hiccupped and hid her eyes with one arm.

Ryu could only speculate. He found this to be quite a fascinating story, but it motivated him to hurry up and get out of there. "Well, I have to leave. Your words show me that even my soul is at risk right now. I cannot afford to waste any more time." Ryu turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder at the blond Kokiri girl. "Before I go… tell me your name."

"…I-It's Shira…"

Ryu nodded and turned his attention to the giant hollowed tree on his right.

Ryu could hear that sound a little clearer now. It was a melody. It sounded like it was being played using some kind of flute or ocarina. He decided to follow it. Perhaps it would lead him to where he wanted to go. With any luck it would lead him strait to the Sage of Forest. After much wandering, he came upon the long-lost sanctuary. The Sacred Forest Meadow…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know that wasn't very long, but the next one will be longer and have better content. Please don't forget to review. **


	5. Saria Found!

Ryu had gotten past the maze of trees. Now he was about to come to another one. But there was a metal gate blocking his way. 'Ugh… Honestly, why would someone take the time to build a gate here? All it would do is make it inconvenient to the locals.' Ryu shrugged.

Suddenly, from out of the grass to the side, a grey Wolfos appeared, announcing its arrival with a long, piercing howl. It set it's hungry, yellow eyes on Ryu. The Wolfos' drooling mouth was hanging open and it looked like it was way overdue for a meal. It ran up to Ryu and tried to slash him with it's front claws. Ryu dodged them with ease and then drew his sword. "Hmph. I hope you find peace in the underworld." He said sarcastically. When the Wolfos lunged at him Ryu side-stepped out of the way and delivered a cutto its back.With one slash the Wolfos fell, vanishing into eerie blue flames.

The metal gate blocking his path before was now lowered. Ryu decided not to question why killing a demon would bring a gate down and just kept walking. Once he passed the place where the gate used to be, he was ambushed by a giant carrying a spear the size of a giraffe's neck. (A/N: You know, Navi doesn't lock on to those giant, brown guys so they don't have a name. Let's refer to them as Behemoths. ) Out of the corner of his eye, Ryu saw the 20 foot monster making a mad dash toward him, giving a long, intimidating growl. Ryu leapt at the on-coming monster, dodged the spear and gave a powerful stab to the Behemoth's head. But it was no good. For some reason, the front of his head was impenetrable. The Behemoth, using its oversized arm, swatted Ryu off of its head and onto the plot of land above. (A/N: Where the scarecrow is when you call him.) Ryu fell hard on his back. Slowly getting up he looked back down to the Behemoth who had resumed pacing up and down the corridors of the forest maze. "Hmph. I'll deal with you later." Ryu sneered. Ryu continued on toward the source of the mysterious song, leaping from one high ground to the next. He could here it now, clearer than ever.

Ryu leapt down from the upper ground when he saw steps leading up another small passage.

"Hmph. Why would someone build a stairway if they were just going to block anyone from even coming here by creating that metal gate? These Kokiri must not be very bright..."

Ryu continued onward but stopped advancing when he saw another large creature standing at the end of the passage. It looked like the Behemoth that he ran into earlier but this one was even bigger and wielded a club that must have weighed as much as a Dodongo. Ryu looked at it with annoyance. "Well, well. You must be King Behemoth. One of your foolish henchmen gave me a bit of trouble… Sadly, you must be the one to suffer from his mistake." With a grunt, King Behemoth started to pound the ground with its club, sending shockwaves through the ground big enough to throw someone back quite a distance. But that didn't matter to Ryu. Using his great speed he dodged every wave that came at him and passed the king right by. Spinning around quickly he leapt onto the Behemoth King's back and stabbed his long sword through him. With a grunt, the king fell, and exploded into dark green flames. Ryu looked over his shoulder, at the sound of the beautiful melody. He was very close now and he knew it.

Ryu slowly walked up the remaining stairs. He was trying to come up with his plan of attack. When he got up there he looked a little bit toward his right and saw a green haired girl sitting on a tree stump and she playing an ocarina made out of wood. She looked like she was a little more grown up than all of the other Kokiri children. Ryu would never have thought she was a Kokiri if she wasn't wearing a Kokiri outfit. He approached her with caution. After being completely wiped out by Darunia he wasn'tabout to take any chances with this sage. Even if she didn't seem harmful at all he knew she was going to be a challenge to beat. She was gently swaying at the sound of her music. When she heard footsteps she opened her sparkly blue eyes and looked deep into Ryu's dark purple eyes and smiled sweetly. "Hello. Can I help you?" She said as she stood up.

Ryu backed away a little and Saria looked a little confused. Ryu spoke up. "Are you Saria? The Sage of Forest and guardian of the Forest Temple?"

"Oh, yes. I am."

"Good to hear. I've been searching for you for some time now."

"Tee hee. You have? What for?"

Ryu continued to glare at her. "For your power… I will make it my own…" Ryu was slowly unsheathing his seven-foot sword. As he was drawing it, Saria's smile was fading, her happiness turning into fear.

"Wh… What? My power? What would you do with it?"

"That's for me to know!" Ryu darted toward the Kokiri girl with his sword in his right hand. Saria screamed and covered her head. Thesecond she screamed, a root from under the ground rose up and made Ryu trip and land on his face. He shook his head and looked up at Saria who uncovered her head. By the look in her eye, Ryu could tell that that root coming up was something she did completely on accident.

"Sorry… I… I didn't mean to do that…" She said, unsure of what else she could say at such an awkward moment.

"Oh, don't be." Ryu said. He leapt over Saria at a very impressive speed. Ryu was behind her now and she was wide open. He raised his sword and got ready to strike. He lowered his sword but he was stopped. He couldn't move his arm. He turned to see what the hell could have been interfering. To his surprise, he couldn't move his arm because a vine had wrapped itself around it. "Wh-What is this?" Ryu yelled. Saria turned around to see him. Curious of these happenings, she tried to see if she was actually the one doing this. She imagined the tree wrapping a vine around his waist. Sure enough, that's what happened. Ryu had another strong vine binding him and there was no way he could break free. Saria never knew she had these powers and decided to see the extent of it. Three more vines came out and wrapped around Ryu's left arm and around each of his legs. He was completely immobilized now.

Ryu struggled hard but to no avail. "Gr…! Release me!" He was in a bad place to be in right now. Saria, who was now completely in power, decided to condescend to him. "You've been bad. Why would you attack a girl who's innocently playing her ocarina? I haven't done anything to you… have I?"

"Ugh… No, I've never even seen you before. However, I am in need of your power over the forest… Give it to me, and I'll be on my way."

"I can't do that! This power was entrusted to my by the Goddesses. I have to use this power to cast down evil whenever I have to." With out intending to, Saria made a huge thorn grow on one of the vines and in pierced all the way through Ryu's right shoulder. He flinched from the pain, but he didn't let himself scream. Saria didn't even seerealize that that hadhappened, so she just continued. "If I gave it away, I couldn't protect what's important to me anymore. I'm sorry but you'll never be able to have it." She looked at him with sad eyes. Showing that she pitied him and that she was sorry she couldn't fulfill his request.

Ryu lowered his head. If he didn't have what it takes to take down little Saria, then there's no way he could ever destroy Ganon or Zelda. Was this really his fate? Was he really supposed to be so weak? To be so inferior? The thought finally pushed Ryu over the edge.

"NO! I will not lose to you!" Ryu yelled, pulling at the vines with all his might. He finally broke his left arm free and then used his sword to cut the other vines with it. "Nothing will stop me…" He attacked full force, cutting away any vines that came at him from behind. He swung his sword with all his strength at Saria's midsection but Saria made a tree quickly grow between them and when the sword hit it, it got stuck. Ryu just left it there deciding he didn't need it. He leapt to the top of the tree and then jumped down in front of Saria. Then delivered an intense, well-aimed kick to her stomach. The kick sent her flying into the wall. She tried to regain her balance but she stumbled over. Ryu retrieved his sword from the tree and walked over to Saria.

"Ok now… Let's get that power…" Saria was obviously having a hard time breathing. She was struggling just to get oxygen in her. She was laying on her side and clutching her stomach. She looked like she could pass out at any moment. Using his foot Ryu turned her onto her back and held his hand over her wounded body. After a while, a green ball of light (like the one Saria turned into before Ganondorf was sent to the evil realm) left Saria's body and went into Ryu's hand. Ryu could feel the sage's power now running through his body. "Ah… This is it…! This power…!" Ryu was completely satisfied with the results after seeing how easy the power of the Forest Sage was to control. Simply by using his mind he made the vines move. He made roots appear from out of the ground. He manipulated the movement of trees.

"Such power should have never been in your hands anyway." He looked down at Saria. "You may not be a threat to me… but just to be sure you don't interfere from now on…" Ryu put his sword to her chest. But before he could take any further action he was hit from behind by something. Ryu was slammed into a wall that was underneath the entrance to the Forest Temple. He looked back to see who had the audacity to attack him from behind.

What he saw was none other than the wild Darunia,Sage of Fire.Daruniawas staring at him coldly. "How DARE you attack Saria? What did this innocent child do to deserve this? You can't just go hurting people just because you've gotta huge thirst for power! Now, I'm gonna put you down for good…"

Ryu held his aching shoulder that had just been pieced with a long thorn and punched by a Goron. He couldn't fight on anymore. He had to retreat and wait 'til his wounds were healed.

"I'd love to play with you, Darunia but I'm afraid that if I stay here much longer I'll be turned into a Stalfos and I don't want that." With a wave of his hand Ryu made seven long, thick trees grow in between him and the Sage of Fire. Darunia started punching wildly at the trees that barred his path. By the time he got through, Ryu was long gone…

"Damn it all! I can't believe he's actually still alive after what I did to him in our last incounter..."

Darunia picked up little Saria in his hands and began walking toward the Kokiri Forest. "I've got to get you back to full health."

As Darunia walked he couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

'How could he have survived such severe burns... And how did he survive a fall from the top of Death Mountain...? This young man... He can't possibly be human...'


End file.
